


【KK】总裁大人的调教计划

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL, TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *长发总裁刚X金毛混混光 TK车*光小刚十岁。吃醉猫啦！





	【KK】总裁大人的调教计划

这不是第一次堂本光一见到那个人了。不论他怎么打听，都不觉得那个人像这栋大楼的主人，反倒觉得他像个艺术家。  
长头发、穿裙子的男人，不是艺术家还是什么。关键是人家这样打扮得不仅好看还毫无违和。  
堂本光一兴奋地蹭了蹭鼻子，他在小巷里蹲了不少时候了，盼星星盼月亮地终于等到了这一天那人单独出来身边没有跟保镖。  
他冲着身边一个小男孩一打响指，男孩立刻会意跑到了巷子深处装出一副悲痛欲绝的样子开始哭。  
果然，那人被吸引着朝这边走过来了。  
“谁在那里？没事吧？”堂本刚小心翼翼冲巷子深处走去。暮色四合，这个没什么人的小巷更是昏暗一片，好在地面还算干净不会有什么东西将他绊倒。  
堂本光一躲在垃圾箱后面估计着距离应该差不多了，立刻吆喝了一声冲出来，一抬腿就踹在了堂本刚身边的墙上用腿将人拦下来，双手插兜吊儿郎当地说：“大总裁，给点保护费吧？”  
堂本刚：……？  
他看到自己面前的是一个最多不过二十岁的男孩，金色短发，发尾被他理得飞扬起来，有点像只炸了毛的猫。不过这孩子脸倒是真好看，俊眉修目鼻挺唇薄的，这副模样去出道也总比当个小混混强啊。  
堂本刚一点都不紧张地细细打量着他，有些兴味地温柔地问：“你多大了？”  
“十九……喂！严肃点，要保护费呢！”堂本光一下意识地就回答了一声，随即恼羞成怒地逼近他，忽的被他身上一股带着暖意的柑橘香包裹住了。  
瞬间他眼前甚至出现了一副景色，他坐在窗边静静地翻着书，抬眼对自己微笑……  
有那么几秒钟被他恬淡温和的眉眼夺去了神志，堂本光一呼吸都暂停了，将他惊醒的是腿上传来的一阵酥痒。  
还是腿根那边来得。  
他一个激灵低头一看，是堂本刚伸手托住了他的腿，他的声音依旧温和得流淌着，丝毫没有被堵住和欺骗的愤怒：“腿抬得挺高啊，练过吗？”  
在呆滞了一秒钟之后，堂本光一大吼一声炸着毛落荒而逃。  
听着身后传来的轻轻浅浅的笑，他飞快地用逃命的速度窜出去三条街，随后才大口喘着气用力按住胸口心有余悸地停了下来。  
跑得耳朵尖都红透了。

第二天他依旧在巷子口躲着，从那个巨大的铁皮垃圾桶后面探出脑袋悄悄观察，等堂本刚出来。他不知道一样的招数能不能骗他第二次，但总得试试，不然自己这个小混混的尊严往哪里摆！  
不过遗憾的是，今天堂本刚身边跟了一个保镖。  
堂本光一失落地叹了口气，缩回了垃圾桶后面，一屁股坐在了自己带来的小凳子上——地上太脏了，他才不要坐呢。  
要不是这个垃圾桶只装碎纸机里面的碎纸，而且又大可以挡住人，自己才不会挑这个地方坐。  
正盯着地面思考着要不要换个目标的时候，他忽然嗅到了跟昨天一样甜甜软软的香气。  
“嗨。”堂本刚肩膀上披着一件西装外套，头发在脑后松松挽起，有一缕软软地垂在颊边，他像冲着朋友打招呼一样来到了堂本光一面前笑着看他。  
堂本光一目瞪口呆地抬头，小狐狸似的一双眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，堂本刚甚至忍不住伸手去摸了摸他金黄的头发。  
“来给我当保镖好不好？”堂本刚从口袋里摸出一张卡来递给他，“密码是我的生日。里面有一百万，你先拿着花，不够再找我要。”  
堂本光一难以理解地半张着嘴巴，现在是什么情况？自己……自己被聘（bao）用（yang）了？  
“为什么……这么多钱？”他没有接那张卡，梦呓似的问。  
“因为是贴身保镖啊。全天的那种”堂本刚笑眯眯地拉起了他的手，直接把卡塞到了他手心里。  
他没有立刻松开握着堂本光一的手，他的手掌温热柔软，也有着男人才有的力道，堂本光一仰着脸看他，难以抑制地咽了口口水。  
——这人真好看。

堂本刚是一个很好伺候的老板，每天堂本光一需要做的就是跟着他上下班，上班的时候自己可以在一边做任何事——为此堂本刚专门给他配了台电脑还有游戏机——下班之后要陪他去买菜，然后晚上直接住在他家里。  
至于做饭，一般堂本刚会很悠闲地自己下手，有的时候觉得累了也会拜托堂本光一做上一两天。  
堂本光一很没出息地几乎是立刻就爱上了这种生活。甚至在一个月后，堂本刚第一次开口询问他的钱够不够花的时候，他还愣了一下。  
那一百万，根本就没有动。自己全天跟着堂本刚，根本用不到自己花钱。  
而且……他突兀地感受到了一股愤怒和委屈。  
堂本刚是在提醒他嘛？他们之间仅仅是雇佣的关系？就算不是自己的话，也会有别的人这样一天天地跟着他，这样贴身照顾他，这样享受着他的温柔……  
堂本刚看着面前的小金毛露出那副样子就知道自己成功了一半。接下来，就要看对方的努力了！

果然不出他所料，堂本光一开始了自以为不明显却十分明显的、自以为很巧妙却十分笨拙的追求。  
第一件事，他竟然能每天早早地来叫自己起床了。明明他自己都是个闹钟响三遍都叫不醒的主。  
叫早行动持续了一个星期之后的某天早上，堂本刚暗笑着装睡，果然堂本光一敲了几次门见他没有像往常一样答应，就直接开门进来了。  
他看到堂本刚躺在床上安静地睡着，屏住呼吸一步一步地朝他走去。他想去摸摸他的脸颊，想要亲亲他的额头，看着堂本刚毫无防备地在自己面前睡着，堂本光一胸中累积着的情愫突然爆发了个惊天动地。  
自己是喜欢上他了。  
察觉到这个，堂本光一的心脏更快地跳动着，他在床边半跪下来，想要好好地看看他。  
睫毛好长……长发散落在枕头上，让他想要一缕缕地去拾起亲吻。还有那小巧可爱的嘴巴……  
堂本光一难以抑制地吞咽了一次，喉结上下滚动着，他小心翼翼地一点点凑近他，但是突然，堂本刚轻微地动了动有了一些醒来的痕迹。  
再逃跑已经来不及了，堂本光一情急之下做了一件最蠢的事情——他一头扎进了堂本刚怀里。  
“嗯？！”堂本刚立刻就“被惊醒”了，他条件反射地搂住了堂本光一用还没清醒过来的黏糊糊的嗓音问：“光一？怎么了？噩梦吗？”  
堂本光一埋在他肩窝里颤抖着。他没有想到堂本刚竟然会在还没清醒的时候就叫出自己的名字。  
“好啦……乖喔，噩梦是假的，醒来就好了。我在呢。”堂本刚低低地笑着，温柔地抚摸他的脑袋。那一头金毛揉起来手感很好，而且现在还没有set过发型，软软乖乖的，他不由得多摸了几下。  
“……刚。”“嗯？”  
自己只叫他的名字不加任何敬称，他也没有过多反应。堂本光一开心地把这当做自己的一大进展。  
除此之外，他也开始绞尽脑汁思考着要送什么礼物给堂本刚。  
他的生日就快到了，自己卡里已经有了两百万，这些钱堂本光一一点都没有动。嗯……送礼物，真是一件很难很难的事情。  
最后堂本刚收到的是一块沉甸甸的大金砖，上面刻着“生日快乐”四个大字，直接邮寄到他公司，当他拆开这份礼物的时候，面对堂本光一期待的眼神，嘴角禁不住狠狠地抽搐了两下。  
嗯……用钱送钱，想法很好。不过这么追人大概这辈子就无望了吧。  
“刚……不喜欢吗？”堂本光一见他面色复杂，有些紧张地问。那可是他想了好久的，最近黄金一直在升值，自己就等于送了更多的钱给堂本刚，这大概是他能够相处的最划算的礼物了！  
“没，光一，你真可爱。”堂本刚笑着把那块大金砖摆在了自己的书架上面，顿时一股土财主的味道扑面而来，跟旁边放着的那些小巧精致的摆件格格不入。  
堂本光一傻兮兮地摸着脑袋笑了起来，连忙继续道：“今天晚上我们出去吃饭好不好？你过生日呢。”  
“嗯……好啊。”堂本刚轻快地答应下来。  
堂本光一快要开心炸了，他明显能够感觉到自己这近一个月的追求有了效果，堂本刚对自己越发亲近温柔，他会在自己装噩梦过去抱他的时候耐心地哄人，他会笑着听自己说的所有有趣的无趣的事情，他会在自己明显困倦或者不开心的时候凑过来给一个额头吻……  
堂本光一已经准备好了玫瑰花来告白，今天晚上他十分肯定堂本刚会答应的！  
他们明天就是恋人了！  
然而，就在他美滋滋地拉着堂本刚打算去自己订好的地方的时候，最俗套的事情发生了。  
一个打扮妖艳的女孩子冲上来一下子抱住了他，甜蜜蜜地叫着：“光一光一我好想你哦！不是说搞到钱就回来找我嘛~~晾了人家那么久讨厌死了~~~”  
堂本光一看到堂本刚脸上笑一瞬间全部都消失了。  
他仿佛能感觉到一股什么东西正在从自己身上剥离，随后他才想到，那大概是堂本刚给自己的温柔。  
或许还有一些喜欢。  
“你……你放手！我不认识你！”堂本光一手忙脚乱地想要把身上的橡皮糖扒下来。  
然而这个女孩子他认得，而且关系还不浅……当时就是她嫌堂本光一没有钱才把他甩了去傍大款的，而正是因为这个，堂本光一才不服气地盯上了堂本刚想弄点保护费……  
谁想到两个多月过去了，一切都变了。  
“我又没有限制你交女朋友。”堂本刚扯着嘴角笑了笑，“你们去甜蜜一下吧，我自己回去也可以。”  
“刚！”  
堂本刚已经甩上了车门，车子开走的时候把堂本光一带的一个趔趄。但是他丝毫没有在意，只是愣愣地回想着，想着刚才堂本刚脸上的那个嘲讽的笑。  
心脏像撕裂了一样疼。

堂本光一摆脱了前女友之后匆匆赶回家，在路上打电话让人把蛋糕和花都送回家里来，然后忐忑不安地等着堂本刚回来。  
堂本刚并没有直接回家，他不知道去了哪里，堂本光一也不敢联系他，只能焦虑地在家里转着圈子等待。不过好在他也没有失踪太久，等了大概不到两个小时的时间，堂本刚回来了。  
“刚！你回……”  
迎到玄关的堂本光一脸上的笑容僵硬了。他面前的人陌生到几乎让他不敢认。  
堂本刚剪掉了他的长发，甚至把一边推得极短，他没有笑，手里拎着外套，周身都环绕着一股冷意。已经是傍晚了，他的下巴浮起一层泛青的胡茬，那让他看起来更是跟之前的样子判若两人，  
这是第一次，堂本光一如此明晰地感觉到，自己面前的是一个男人。一直以来堂本刚表现出的超脱以及那股中性的美感都在模糊着堂本光一的这种认知，但是他在此刻被迫清醒了过来。  
自己喜欢上了一个男人。一个大自己十岁的、事业有成的男人。  
堂本刚扫了一眼蛋糕和玫瑰花，冷哼了一声冲着卧室走去。  
“刚！生日……蛋糕，花……”堂本光一讷讷的声音连他自己都听不到。  
堂本刚自然也装作没听到，头也不回地回了房间。  
堂本光一不知道自己怎么了，他可以解释的，他可以把一切都告诉堂本刚，虽然最开始自己确实为了钱，但是现在……  
大概已经来不及了。他的世界已经不欢迎自己了。

第二天堂本刚起来的时候，堂本光一已经做好了早餐。他并没有拒绝，沉默地吃完东西之后瞥到放在一旁有些蔫蔫的花和蛋糕，随手一指道：“处理干净。省的馊了霉了脏了我的房子。”  
原本还以为有机会缓解关系的堂本光一脸上的微笑还没来得及完全展开就僵硬住了。  
但是看着堂本刚那副漠然的样子，他也只能一声不吭地照做。  
堂本刚不再冲他笑，不再听他那些牢骚和稀奇古怪的想法，他留起了胡子、锁了卧室的门，甚至在堂本光一开门的时候会有些不悦地蹙眉，似乎是在考虑要不要回收堂本光一手中那把自己家的钥匙。  
除了，一如既往打进那张卡里的一百万。一如既往，多么讽刺。  
就这样又过了一个月，堂本光一一直在等，等待着堂本刚消气软化、自己可以向他解释的那一天。  
但是他等来的却是他的一句冷冰冰的吩咐。  
“今天有个上流酒会，你不适合去。我已经把原来的保镖叫回来了。”  
堂本光一如坠冰窟。  
他……是什么意思？带自己去很丢脸吗？他已经……不再需要自己了吗？  
或许一开始……自己就不是必要的吧。一开始，堂本刚是不是抱着想要拯救自己、给自己一份正经工作的心思，才来到自己跟前的？或许那个时候，他也是有一点点喜欢自己的吧……  
一瞬间心脏的疼痛让他溢出了眼泪，他没想过哭的，那并不是悲伤，那是活生生痛出来的眼泪。  
“刚……”他有些绝望地看着堂本刚离去的背影喃喃，“你还需要我吗……”  
这次堂本刚没有装作听不见，他轻笑了一声，头也不回地回答说：“我从来就没有需要过你。”

堂本刚也在考虑着堂本光一跟自己的关系。  
早在堂本光一第一次出现在自己眼前，他就让人把他查了个清清楚楚。当然也包括那天突然出现的那个女孩子的事情。他觉得堂本光一流落成街头混混太可惜了，他觉得堂本光一并不坏还有得救，所以才把他留在身边，想要慢慢培养他成为自己的帮手。  
他也享受着他笨拙的追求和喜欢。  
只是，在那个女孩出现的时候，堂本光一竟然骗自己他不认识她，这才是堂本刚失望的原因。发生了那样的事情，他情急之下的第一反应竟然是欺骗，堂本刚不得不考虑一下是否有必要改变计划了。  
不过首先要让他清楚，自己是一个男人，并不是女人，并不是随随便便就愿意迎合他、臣服他的人。  
之后，一步一步地、计划进行着。只有被丢弃过一次的猫才会真正老实听话。堂本刚原本不想那样做的，但是……没有办法。堂本光一就像一只野猫，就算他喜欢了自己，身上也是野性难驯，不仔细教育一番是不行的。  
这次酒会已经是最后一环了，堂本刚也懒得再玩下去了。自己舍不得那家伙，自己心疼他、喜欢他，这一点堂本刚不会否认。  
差不多应该最后摊牌了。

谁知道堂本刚回家之后却闻到了浓重的酒气。  
他原本想要刺激堂本光一改变来尽量融入自己的世界的，他倒是没有考虑过……好像起了反效果。  
……无所谓了，谁让自己喜欢他呢。  
堂本刚有些无奈地顺着酒味找到了堂本光一，却愤怒地发现他不仅喝酒，耳朵上还多了一大堆新打的耳洞！原本这家伙戴的都是夹在耳朵上的假耳环吓唬人用的，但是现在看那两只耳朵的红肿程度就知道是新打的了！  
左边四个右边三个……足足有七个！  
“堂本光一你疯了吗！”堂本刚冲过去就拎起了他的领子，愤怒几乎将他整个人都点燃了，太阳穴处一跳一跳地疼着。  
让他气成这样的却并不是堂本光一自甘堕落，而是他伤害自己。堂本刚年轻的时候也叛逆过偷偷跑去打过耳洞，他知道一旦照顾不好耳朵就会发炎流脓，那还只是一个洞的情况，现在堂本光一是两只耳朵一口气打了七个！  
“嗯？神、神龙，真的有神龙诶……”  
堂本光一早就醉的睡着了，他迷迷糊糊听到自己的名字，傻笑着摇头晃脑地说了起来：“召、召唤……成功……嘿嘿~”  
堂本刚气得笑了：“你这算什么？打七个耳洞召唤神龙？你想要什么？”  
烂醉的堂本光一只听到最后一句，立刻急急地拽住了堂本刚的袖子，大着舌头模糊不清地说：“要……刚，要刚，要……需要……我，刚，来……我……”  
堂本刚根本就听不懂他在说什么。堂本光一还在一遍遍地重复着：  
“要我……刚，需要、我……我……要刚、需要……我……”  
想要自己需要他？  
堂本刚无奈地轻叹了一声，他眼中满是心疼，不过现在的堂本光一是看不到了。  
原来自己临走之前那句话对他打击那样大的吗。  
他直接把堂本光一抱起来丢到浴缸里，衣服都没给他脱直接开了凉水冲他浇了过去。

\-------------------------------------  
TK车啊TK车，喝醉的小光真好吃  
预警！喝醉之后的小光心理年龄最多五岁不能再多了_(:з」∠)_非常的幼稚听话！  
黏糊糊的醉猫www

“啊啊！这什么！！”  
冷水冲的堂本光一瞬间一个激灵醒了过来，他茫然地用力揉揉眼睛，哆嗦着试图多开一直冲自己喷涌个没完的冷水。  
“醒了？”堂本刚笑了一声把淋浴器丢到他怀里，“把自己清理干净。”  
堂本光一不解地看着他，仿佛无法理解他在说的话。  
堂本刚干脆给他放了一缸凉水让他在里头泡着，然后站在一边粗鲁不耐烦地扯下自己的领带、脱掉衬衣扔在一旁。  
堂本光一目瞪口呆地看着堂本刚就这么在自己眼前脱光了衣服然后开始淋浴，他咽了好几次口水，没想到堂本刚虽然白白的抱起来软软的，身上却有肌肉，线条还那么漂亮，尤其是……他那里……  
“好大……”  
听到堂本光一无意识的感叹，堂本刚无奈地笑起来。  
好吧，无所谓了，这个人想做什么都好，自己不会再逼他了。省的逼急了逼出毛病来到最后心疼的还是自己。  
他简单冲掉了身上的酒气之后转向堂本光一，居高临下地看着他道：“你看清楚了，堂本光一。你想要爱的是一个男人。一个不可能臣服于你、淫叫着取悦你的男人。你还愿意留在我身边吗？”  
他想过可能堂本光一会觉得解脱，可能他会觉得屈辱，可能他会纠结上一阵，可是他唯独没想到的是，堂本光一竟然跪坐在浴缸里冲他张开了手臂，一脸委屈地要他抱抱。  
“……你啊。”  
堂本刚彻底没了脾气，上前将他拢在怀里，摸摸湿透的那一头金毛安抚地哄他：“好啦，光一乖，不委屈哦。”  
“嗯……”堂本光一乖乖地应了一声。酒还没醒，他晕晕乎乎地靠在堂本刚怀里，权当自己是在做梦，嘟嘟囔囔地把自己这一个月来的委屈跟绝望都告诉了他。  
“好，好，我知道，我不逼你了。以后我们好好的，啊。”堂本刚拍着他哄着，顺便把湿透的衣服给扒了下来。  
过了一会儿堂本光一酒醒了一点，觉得身上冷嗖嗖的，忍不住打了个哆嗦。堂本刚将他拉起来，拿了条浴巾把他裹好，然后领着他来到自己的卧室里。  
“是要做了吗？刚？”堂本光一迷迷糊糊地问。  
“嗯。不过先要帮你消毒一下耳朵。你这个小混蛋。”堂本刚让他在窗边坐下，随后去找了酒精和棉棒回来，坐在他身边将他圈在怀里帮他把红肿的耳朵擦了擦。  
堂本光一享受着耳朵上凉丝丝的感觉又露出了傻兮兮的笑来。他是真的喝得太多了，现在就算不动都觉得脑袋里面在天旋地转，所以压根就没有把现在在发生的一切当成现实。  
堂本刚帮他清理好红肿的耳朵之后又跑去给他煮醒酒茶，还跑回来抽空给他吹干了头发，忙乱了一阵总算是让人乖乖在床上安生下来。  
堂本刚心头的火烧了好久，他原本是并不在意上下关系的，只是……现在堂本光一似乎并没有能力压住他。再说第一次，帮他认清现实也好。  
毕竟要跟自己在一起，可并不像普普通通找个女朋友那样简单。两人要面对的东西太多了，性只是其中的一环。  
“唔……刚？”  
在堂本刚将唇印上他的时候，堂本光一有着一瞬间的清醒，随即眼前过于美好的情节让他觉得自己一定是在做梦，于是安心地沉醉下去，热情地回应他的唇舌，搂着他的脖子想要得到更激烈的亲吻。  
堂本刚一面吻他一面撩开了浴袍，在他单薄的胸口不紧不慢地揉捏。完全陌生的感觉让堂本光一不适得躲了躲，随即撒着娇用鼻尖磨蹭着他求道：“别……不许揉了，亲我……”  
年轻的身体几乎立刻就兴奋起来，堂本刚安抚地任他啃咬自己的唇吸吮自己的舌尖，手指划过他平坦结实的小腹时感觉到怀里的身体整个都绷紧了。  
“光一……我想要你。”堂本刚知道他酒未醒，却依然认真地在他耳边保证道，“跟我在一起，你任何想要的我都给。你想上我我也愿意的。所以你呢？”  
“嗯？”堂本光一的反应有点慢，他想了一会儿才茫然地问，“我、我可以跟你在一起了？”  
堂本刚温柔地注视着他，亲吻着他乌黑澄澈的眼睛轻声应道：“嗯。”  
“嗯！那、我什么都愿意……啊！”  
硬涨的肉棒在堂本刚手中轻微地颤了两下，堂本光一抓住了他的手腕，眯上眼睛凑过去撅起嘴巴想要继续接吻。  
堂本刚翻身将他压在身下，轻柔地吻着他的唇瓣，手上的动作却迅速猛烈，他用手指上的薄茧磨蹭他最敏感的沟槽，套弄了七八下之后猛然松开了手。  
“啊嗯~~……咦？怎么……”  
快感瞬间抽离带来的空档让堂本光一怔愣一瞬，随即不满地挺着腰想要磨蹭着找到堂本刚的手掌，红彤彤的肉棒在他小腹上拱来拱去，堂本刚微微挑眉，看他这个动作腰还挺好，调教一番也能成长为优秀的小狼狗吧。  
不过让不让他压这件事情可是掌握在自己手里的。  
“想要舒服吗？”堂本刚引诱地问道。  
“想！”堂本光一干脆又诚实地回答他，并且主动地岔开了腿得意地冲他挺腰摇晃了两下问，“我大不大？”  
被他小学生似的问话逗乐了，堂本刚亲亲他的鼻尖宠溺地答道：“大。你很大。”  
“嗯~~刚喜欢就好~”  
堂本刚见他眯着眼睛笑眯眯的模样实在不想再忍了，他从床头的抽屉里找出早就买好的润滑剂，挤了一点在手上，随即推起堂本光一的双腿吩咐他：“来，乖乖地把腿抱好。”  
堂本光一茫然地看着他，乖乖按照他的指示把自己的腿分开抱住，还很懂事地向他确认道：“这样对不对？”  
“嗯，扣酱真乖，给你奖励哦。”堂本刚摸摸他的头发，用沾湿的手指温柔地触摸他露出来的下身。  
“嗯？嗯……这是什么？”堂本光一用力甩甩脑袋，但是始终无法从厚重的醉意中醒来，干脆靠在枕头上懒洋洋地问。  
“会让你舒服的东西。”堂本刚说着顶进了一截指尖。  
他的指甲修得圆润整齐，借着润滑剂也算是顺利地进去了，只是堂本光一却也明显感觉到了事情有些不对劲，想要并起腿来阻止堂本刚的入侵，但是立刻就被他严厉地喝止住了：“不许动！”  
堂本光一吓得立刻僵硬了身体没敢动弹，可怜巴巴地看着堂本刚，希望他能够理解自己现在觉得不太舒服。  
“我知道不好受，扣酱乖，忍一忍好不好？”  
堂本刚很快又变得温柔极了，他亲吻着他的脸颊保持着手指不动，堂本光一立刻偏头迎上去亲他，两人缠绵甜蜜地吻在了一起。  
就像当初吸引堂本光一上钩一样，在性事上堂本刚也有着相当大的耐心。虽然觉得堂本光一这个状态有可能醒来之后就什么都不记得，但是他还是想要给他留下一点美好的回忆。  
他倒是没想到平日里像只狼崽子似的堂本光一喝醉了会变得那样粘人可爱，他似乎是明白不论自己怎么难受堂本刚都不会停下在他下身作怪的手，于是干脆也不说拒绝的话，只把脑袋拱进他怀里不断委屈可怜地要求抱抱亲亲。  
堂本刚温柔地安抚着他，他知道第一次会很痛，之前也想过正好那痛会让堂本光一清醒过来，毕竟醒着做才有趣，不过现在他改变主意了。  
他要慢慢地、就这样温和地把这只喝醉了酒的粘人猫给吃掉。不然让他清醒过来，估计就很难听到撒娇了。  
第三根手指也插入进来的时候堂本光一终于装不下去了，他僵硬着身体并起腿来一个劲儿拨弄堂本刚的手臂希望他能拔出去，又委屈到了极点哽咽着问：“不……疼！刚，你为、为什么要欺负我？我这么喜欢你、为什么、为什么要让我疼？”  
堂本刚的心都被他叫软了，无奈地抽出手来还是以两指插进去扩张，一边轻吻他的嘴唇柔声哄道：“好啦好啦不痛哦扣酱乖，不痛了不痛了，我们慢慢来。”  
“嗯……”堂本光一委委屈屈地答应了，他又拱向堂本刚，用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭他的下巴，“那，你喜不喜欢我？”  
直视着那双不知为何醉酒之后变得格外清澈的眼眸，堂本刚轻叹了一声，在他额前重重一吻，宠溺又无奈地答道：“当然喜欢。不喜欢就不会对你做这种事了。”  
“哦！是喜欢的人才可以做……”  
堂本光一迷迷糊糊地打了个呵欠。酒意上涌，他又觉得有点困了。  
“坚持一下哦扣酱，我们做舒服的事。”  
堂本刚决定先让堂本光一尝尝甜头。他扩张的时候集中在穴口处所以并没有特意去刺激某些地方，此时两指在内刚好方便四处探寻，他试探着在自己觉得有可能的地方一一按揉，揉过两三个地方之后堂本光一一激灵又并禁了腿，同时下身缩得好紧把堂本刚的手指都夹得有些发痛。  
“不、不许碰那儿……”  
酸酸胀胀的感觉并不好受，堂本光一拒绝地冲堂本刚摇着头，可是堂本刚根本不听他的，又放轻了些力道柔柔地打着圈用指尖搔刮着那一小片区域。  
“呜哇……！别、嗯~~~刚、刚先生不许……啊啊！不行了，好舒服……”  
酸软的感觉渐渐传达到了前方让他硬的越发厉害，同时后腰也浮起了一股令人难耐的酥软感觉，堂本光一抗拒了一会儿就放弃了，后穴不断地收紧再放松，他轻微扭动着腰似乎在寻找着能够令自己最舒服的姿势。  
“会越来越舒服的。不过扣酱你记住，这种舒服只有我能给你。”堂本刚淡笑着继续指尖的动作，另一只手托着他随着身体动作而颤个不停的卵袋更剧烈地晃了晃，听着他撒娇似的哼哼手指攀上前面握住了他湿漉漉的性器。  
“想射、想射！刚，呜……帮帮我，想……”  
堂本刚回应了他的请求，他收紧手指用力握住了散发着热度的肉棒利落地上下撸动了几次，在另一手打圈揉搓他敏感点的同时拇指按住棒尖粗糙的指纹在小孔周围按摩了没几下，堂本光一就大叫着挺腰射了出来。  
堂本刚数着，他这次还射了四五股的样子，果然是年轻啊，身体这么好，可不能浪费了。  
他脸上浮现出一丝意味深长的笑，趁着堂本光一刚刚射过身体放松的时候，加进了第三根手指。这一次堂本光一没有反抗，他只是略微踢了踢腿就放松下来。  
堂本刚在他身上擦拭的感觉舒服极了，等到他被拖着变换姿势的时候他几乎都要睡着了。  
“诶？”堂本光一用力睁开眼睛，他发现自己双腿大开，而堂本刚正跪在自己身前不知道在做什么。他用力探了探脑袋，才看到现在那抵在自己后穴的并不是手指，而是一根尺寸十分可观的性器。  
堂本刚暂时没有动，他想看看堂本光一会有怎么样的反应。  
谁知道堂本光一认真地观察了一阵之后，还伸手去摸了摸，然后仰脸一脸委屈地问：“为什么刚的比我粗？”  
堂本刚言语一滞，好笑地揉了揉他的脑袋：“因为我比你年纪大呀。”  
“哦！也对哦。”堂本光一恍然大悟地点点头，然后又乖乖地躺了回去。  
“你知道我要做什么吗？”堂本刚忍不住问。  
“知道！做爱啊。”堂本光一很快回答，一脸的理所应当看得堂本刚惊呆了。  
是不是自己下手晚了？！这人怎么回事觉悟那么高得嘛？！  
“现在刚年纪比我大，所以是刚来插我unko的地方。等到我长大一下、长到、长到年纪比刚大了，那么就可以换我来插刚的屁股了。”堂本光一一本正经地掰着指头算了算，还很确定地点了点头。  
纵使堂本刚再淡定都忍不住抬手搓了一把脸。  
“我、我听说，很疼的，能不能慢一点？”堂本光一抬手冲着堂本刚伸了伸，发觉自己怎么也摸不到他，呼啦着猫爪子上下乱挠一边委屈地问，“你在哪儿？我摸不到！刚你在哪儿？在……哦！”  
堂本刚冲着他压过去伏在他身上，堂本光一立刻岔开腿勾着他的腰环抱着他的脖子，整个人都缠了上去，然后心满意足地在他耳边傻笑起来。  
“笨蛋……那么喜欢我吗？”堂本刚宠溺地歪头亲了亲他发红发烫的耳朵。  
“嗯！喜欢你……”堂本光一乖乖地回答，他在堂本刚后背上胡乱摸着，嘴里嘟囔，“喜欢……好滑哦！嘿嘿嘿……”  
堂本刚发觉了没有办法跟醉猫讲道理，腾出一只手来向下托了一下他的屁股，执着性器慢慢地试图挤开紧闭着的穴口，只要过了入口那一关后面就好说了。  
“诶？疼……疼！别、别插，要裂了！”  
堂本光一紧张地缩紧了身体大叫起来，原本堂本刚已经将头冠部分挤进去一半，不过这时候又被堂本光一给挤了出来，夹得他痛的“嘶！”了一声。  
“怎么了？怎么了痛吗？”堂本光一立刻紧张兮兮地追问，他很努力地认真观察着堂本刚的表情一脸愧疚。  
这个笨蛋……明明是他更痛的啊。  
堂本刚蹙眉低声道：“痛，光一你夹得太紧了，弄得我好痛。”“那、那我应该怎么做？刚来教我，我、我好好学……”  
“乖乖放松就好了。”堂本刚叹了口气，突然有点愧疚于自己竟然如此欺骗眼前这个喝醉之后智商相当于十岁小孩的人。不过箭在弦上不得不发，还是先做完这次然后再好好哄哄他补偿他一下吧。  
“那我、放松，我……嗯……”  
堂本光一松散开了身体，在堂本刚再次试图进入的时候紧张地抓住了床单，不过还是极力地克制着自己不去夹紧排斥他。  
初经人事的后穴被一点点地撑开入侵，堂本刚把润滑剂的量把控得很好，分量充足又不会弄得到处都是，所以在堂本光一适应了他的粗细之后，后面的进入就简单多了。  
肚子被撑得胀鼓鼓的，几乎从前面小腹都能摸到里面一般，堂本光一紧张地连动都不敢动一下，平躺在床上僵着脖子又轻又快地喘着气，忍了一会儿憋不住道：“刚，肚子胀……想、想去Unko……”  
“……你这个煞风景的小混蛋！”  
堂本刚脾气再好也憋了一肚子火，干脆捏着他的下巴狠狠吻住之后也不再给他适应的时间，将性器抽出一半再次深深顶入。  
“呜……！！”  
堂本光一闷哼一声，这一顶让他毫无防备，热辣辣的感觉在下身猛然炸开，但是堂本刚的动作不再停止，他清楚地记得敏感带的位置，每次抽出都退到那附近，进出着顶磨两下再一口气冲入最深。  
刚刚他耐着性子给堂本光一做的扩张起了效果，在润滑剂的帮助下他很快就适应了最初的不适，沦陷进了翻涌着的快感当中。  
“啊啊！刚、呜！~~舒服、舒服……哈啊！”  
接天涌来的快感让堂本光一一时挣开了堂本刚的吻连声轻呼，堂本刚侧头咬住他小巧的耳垂，他感受到了怀里年轻的身体在散发着隐隐的热度。  
他已经被自己挑逗得完全躁动起来了。  
呜咽的声音随着堂本刚的动作断断续续，堂本光一没有那个意识更没有时间去矜持什么，他诚实又放肆地大叫着试图舒缓一些针刺一般的快意，果然发现叫出来会更加舒畅之后更是一发而不可收了……  
堂本刚撑着床伏在他身上，他认真地注视着堂本光一所有的表情，脸上的汗在动作间飞甩出来落在他脸上像眼泪一样，他探索着他身体里面每一处隐秘的角落，刺激着他所有的反应。  
这样撒着娇的、双颊绯红带这些媚态的、平时看不到的他，只属于自己一个人。  
堂本光一睁开眼睛，他无助地看着堂本刚，不知道自己究竟在渴求什么，他不懂得怎么才能达到目的，就在这时，堂本刚忽然停止了动作抽身出来，抵在穴口静静地看着他。  
激烈过瘾的抽插带来的摩擦刺激跟充实饱胀都消失了，堂本光一立刻拧紧了眉头，他半张着嘴巴，堂本刚笑着垂头在他唇上轻吻着，只让性器顶端在入口处浅浅地进出，想让紧致的那里适应自己。  
空虚带来的不满让堂本光一抿起了嘴巴，他试图挺腰去吞进更多，但是堂本刚一直在后撤根本不给他机会，急的他连连舔着自己的嘴唇，双手一下子抓住了堂本刚的胳膊。  
堂本刚察觉到他在用力，就势顺着他的意思被他翻了过来。堂本光一稀里糊涂地就坐到了堂本刚肚子上，晃晃脑袋觉得头还是好晕，不过比起头晕来找回快感更加重要。他来回乱摸了一阵，原本就坐在堂本刚小腹上面，往上摸就是腹肌、胸肌还有肩膀，哪里摸得到他想要的东西。堂本刚躺在床上笑着看他着急，心里又在他的形象上加了一打“可爱”的形容。  
“刚！！”堂本光一突然两只手都在堂本刚胸口不停乱摸一边摸还一边慌张地喊了起来，“刚你的チンコ不见了！！天啊刚！不见了！！”  
眼看着坐在自己肚子上这孩子都快急哭了，堂本刚连忙撑起身体靠在床头将人搂进怀里拍打着安抚道：“乖哦光一，还在哦，チンコ还在，你摸摸，就在这儿呢。”  
他牵着堂本光一的手带着他摸到了顶在他屁股后面的性器，堂本光一这才大大地松了一口气，委屈地瞪着他问：“你怎么能把你的チンコ藏起来呢！不可以！”“好好好，以后不藏了。”  
堂本刚现在无比后悔，怎么就没把这家伙喝醉之后的表现录下来呢？明天跟他讲他肯定不信啊！  
哪有一个大男人会突然チンコ消失的嘛！  
“嗯……还在就好。”堂本光一握到了他的性器安心了不少，这时堂本刚轻轻一顶腰，性器顶端蹭到了他的臀缝。  
这个动作好像让他想起了自己的初衷，堂本光一握着它，摸索着在自己屁股上蹭来蹭去，堂本刚实在看不过眼去，帮他稍微掰开了一些臀瓣，阻止了他在屁股蛋上到处找地方试图插进去的行动。  
“你这家伙……喝醉之后智商根本没十岁啊……”堂本刚叹了口气，又随着性器的插入微微屏住呼吸，堂本光一主动控制着插入的速度，这让堂本刚有了些新鲜的感觉。  
还从来没人敢这样坐在自己肚子上“作威作福”呢。  
“嗯~~这里舒服……唔……”  
堂本光一完全没有在意堂本刚正看着自己，只顾着寻找最舒服的姿势，他伏在堂本刚怀里作为支撑，撅着屁股微微转着圈子摇晃一边向下坐去，紧窄的后穴很好地适应了插入之后像是活过来一般饥饿地吞吐，让顶端的肉棱在自己渴望的每一处敏感间来回刮擦。  
两个人的身体配合地太好了，堂本刚靠在床头搂着他细瘦的腰身，满足地自喉间低低呻吟，润滑剂在动作间不断地被挤出，已经顺着性器流进了股缝间。  
他突然有些期待堂本光一攻起来的样子了。不过看一眼怀里傻乐着的这只醉猫，嗯……还是让他再成长几年再说吧。  
“唔……好舒服……啊嗯~~刚，那里舒服~~…”  
内壁止不住地收缩着，堂本光一舒爽地叹息着扭动着腰身，动作渐渐粗鲁起来渴望着更加激烈的快慰。  
堂本刚轻咬了一口他的肩膀，随即按扶着他的胯冲自己狠狠按下，随着一声黏腻的轻响，两人严丝合缝地紧紧连在了一起。  
“啊~……”  
被顶的肚子里面翻腾了一阵，堂本光一用力仰起了头，脖颈拉出一道流畅好看的线条，他的喉结不断上下颤动着，就这样僵硬了好几秒种，带缓缓地一口气长长吐出，突然软着身子要向后倒下。  
堂本刚伸手拽住了他的胳膊将他扯进自己怀里，揉揉脑袋轻声问：“怎么了？不舒服嘛？”  
“舒服……嗯，很舒服……”堂本光一靠在他肩膀上，唇角带了些微虚幻的笑意喃喃，“肚子里面……嗯……”  
他又不满于安静下来的状况，眯着眼睛撑起堂本刚的肩膀主动地上下起伏，他学会了刚刚那一招，每一次都重重地向下坐去，坐得堂本刚一阵又疼又爽，壮硕的性器在已变得濡湿温软的后穴摩擦进出，隐隐约约的酸麻在后腰聚集，堂本刚搂住了堂本光一的腰按着他不让他再上下乱坐，他试了两次自己被按着没有办法起来，就很聪明得改为前后蹭动。  
性器顶端抵住后穴深处的软嫩来回顶磨，堂本光一立刻就一个激灵抓紧了堂本刚的肩膀。  
“这样会不会更舒服？”堂本刚低喘着问。  
“嗯，会……”堂本光一回答的声音有些颤巍巍的，他下意识抬手捂住了肚子向下看了看，又抓住自己涨红兴奋的性器，一边试着缓缓蹭动一边套弄起自己来。  
感受着他将自己越吸越紧，脸上已经隐隐浮现出了高潮之前的失神愉悦，堂本刚抱住他的腰忽的用力上顶，堂本光一被他顶得惊叫出声，身体落回来的时候再次被抵到了刚刚没有磨到的深处，他的身子不住颤抖着，随着堂本刚接下来的一次次深深捣入不受控制地短促惊叫、软伏在他怀里。  
“啊、啊……啊！不……啊嗯！深、好、啊啊~我、嗯~”  
破碎的呻吟微不可辩，但后穴的蠕动挤压让堂本刚迷醉不已，他环绕过堂本光一的身体揉搓他的臀瓣急促地问：“深吗？这样、喜欢吗？嗯？”  
“嗯！喜……啊~呜……呜……”  
低哑的呻吟渐渐地连成了一片，像野猫发情一般急促又焦躁，堂本光一一口重重地咬住了堂本刚的肩膀，双眸噙满的眼泪沾湿了两人的身体，刺痛的快感难以抑制地在全身各处电流一般乱窜，他手指都陷进他的肌肉里急促地低喊起来：“再、深……深点……啊嗯！~~对、舒服……啊啊！深……嗯~”  
堂本刚屏息拧眉不再说话，他按着堂本光一的腰狠狠向上顶着他，那片柔软销魂的紧致包裹着他轻颤着，他蛮横地用力越顶越深，直到堂本光一的身体不受控制地在他怀中剧烈的颤抖起来，他才放任自己沉入一波波涌起的快感之中，头皮“唰”地一下子略过一阵电流般的刺激，他难耐地呻吟着抱紧了堂本光一，在他的急喘中喷射出来。  
两人紧紧地抱在一起，剧烈的高潮持续了五六秒之久，聚集在一处的快感才海浪般汹涌向全身并且一点点散开，堂本光一挂在他肩上无力地喘息，就连夹紧后穴的力气都没有了。  
堂本刚揉揉他的脑袋休息了一阵，才推推他的胸口想让他起来，带去浴室清理身体。  
堂本光一拒绝跟他分开，牢牢地搂着他的脖子哼哼着谁都听不懂的话怎么哄都不愿意起身。堂本刚没有办法，只好就这样抱着他慢慢走去了浴室。  
走动间没来得及软下来的性器和着精液和润滑剂捣弄不停，堂本光一全身泛起的粉色还没褪去就又有了更艳的趋势，他在半梦半醒中怀念起了刚才激烈的交欢，趴在堂本刚耳边腻人地磨蹭着悄悄问：“刚的チンコ累了吗？”  
堂本刚轻笑起来，他点了点他的鼻子柔声说：“累了哦。所以如果扣酱还想吃，就只能自己主动吃了。”  
堂本光一依赖地趴在他身上，堂本刚无法，只能先找个地方坐下，随后再哄着他抬抬屁股好让自己出来。  
“唔……”  
刚才射进去的精液不受控制地涌出来，堂本光一连忙用手去挡，却被堂本刚一把抓住了猫爪子。他睁大眼睛看着他，却见他一脸严肃地冲自己摇摇头。  
“为了你的身体着想，乖乖地，啊。”堂本刚将他抱起来安置在浴缸里，随后开始给他放水。  
堂本光一乖乖地坐在那儿等了一阵，仰头有点迷糊地问：“这个、场景，好像有点熟悉……？”  
堂本刚暗笑，可不就是自己早些时候刚到家的那会儿嘛。  
他拍拍堂本光一的肩膀：“转过来撅起屁股，我帮你清理一下。”  
“哦。”  
堂本光一乖乖照做，不过不知是不是故意的，他紧紧地夹着堂本刚的手指，自以为他看不见地偷偷笑着。  
“嘿嘿……嗯啊~诶？”  
冷不防地被两根手指狠狠地插入，堂本光一吓了一跳，连忙回头，却见堂本刚也踏进了浴缸。  
“你不是还想要吗？乖乖趴好。”  
“啊？不是……呜啊！！慢、慢点……嗯~~”  
粗大的性器重新将自己填满，堂本光一用力扒住浴缸的边缘眯起了眼睛，安心地再次放纵在旖旎的欢爱当中。  
等到两个人清理好身体，已经是后半夜了，不只是堂本光一已经困得睡着了，就连堂本刚都累得够呛，好歹把人弄回床上倒头就睡，刚挨到枕头旁边看似睡熟了的某人就主动蹭了过来，堂本刚低笑着搂住他揉了揉脑袋，这才依偎在一起睡去。

第二天一早，堂本光一醒过来，觉得自己头也痛眼睛也痛嗓子也痛屁股更痛，就连动动手指都觉得酸软无力。  
不过他感觉到，有个人正牢牢地搂着他。  
“咦？这是……”  
几个片段从眼前闪过，堂本光一呆呆地张着嘴，那么说……那么说昨天他们做了？！自己还是下面那个！！  
“嗯……醒了？”堂本刚被他吵醒了，也不在意他那一脸呆愣，温柔地亲了亲他的额头，又安心地闭上眼睛。  
“刚……”  
“嗯？”堂本刚懒洋洋地答了一声没有睁眼。  
堂本光一踌躇了一阵才小心地问：“昨晚我们、我们……做、做……”  
“做爱了。”  
“你！你……你怎么能就这么说出来啊！”  
堂本光一满脸通红地炸毛了。  
堂本刚笑着伸手捏了捏他的鼻尖逗他道：“现在还害羞什么？明明昨天都那么大方了，说什么做爱啊、叫我用チンコ插你的屁股啊、好舒服啊再深点啊……”“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不要说了不要说了不许说了！！！！诶？！”  
堂本刚忽的就把炸着毛的堂本光一压在了床上，果然他一下子就安静下来，只不过眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的可爱极了。  
他笑着压下去吻了他。  
堂本光一迟疑了一阵才放松了身体，一手圈住了堂本刚的脖子，另一只手试探着抚摸上了他的脸颊。昨天晚上堂本刚已经把胡子都刮干净了，现在嫩嫩滑滑的特别好摸，他摸了两下就有些上瘾了。  
舌尖彼此追逐缠绕，堂本光一渐渐沉醉其中，彻底忘记了刚才的尴尬情况。缠绵的拥吻就花去了五六分钟，仿佛能够持续到永久一样，堂本刚察觉到堂本光一的身体已经开始微微动情了，这才止住了亲吻，点点他的鼻尖道：“这几天要好好休息哦，不可以胡闹。”  
原本就面色潮红的堂本光一双颊爆红，立刻双手捂住了脸。堂本刚轻笑着就势趴在了他胸口。  
堂本光一放下一点点手露出一双眼睛，好奇地看着他以完全弱势的姿态趴在自己怀里，试着抽出一只手来搂他，另一只手依旧紧紧捂着脸。  
堂本刚顺势躺在他臂弯中揽着他的腰闭上眼睛像是要继续睡觉。堂本光一这才悄悄拿开了手，看着他的脸想了一阵问：“那个，刚，可不可以……把头发留长？不用太长！”他看到堂本刚猛地睁眼看向自己连忙解释道，“不用太长的！就、比我现在这样短点就好，好不好？你这样，我……我有点怕……”  
堂本刚笑着眯起眼睛点点头：“好。我会为你把头发留长的。”  
堂本光一因为他的话而觉得胸口温热，他侧过身子更好的将人搂住，又鼓起勇气问：“那，那以后……我们还能、还能这样做、嘛？我、我也能……嗯、在上面嘛？”  
“当然可以。”堂本刚舒服地在他怀里调整了一下姿势，丝毫不掩饰眸中的温柔与喜爱注视着他柔声说，“我也很想试试被你进入的感觉。”  
“嘿嘿……”堂本光一害羞地用力挠挠头发，他试探着亲吻了一下堂本刚的额角，然后马上去观察他的反应，随后又亲了一下，仿佛越亲越安心一样，用这种方法确认着堂本刚是不是真的属于了自己。  
“我会好好爱你的，光一。”堂本刚搂着他的腰低喃，“在你还爱我的时候。”  
“我会一直爱你的。”堂本光一立刻表白道，“我、我对感情是很认真的！”  
“嗯、嗯，我知道了。”堂本刚开心地享受着男孩子直白的情话，遮着嘴巴打了个呵欠，“啊……再睡会儿吧，我还有点困。”  
“嗯。”堂本光一连忙点头，随后呲着牙悄悄锤了锤自己的后腰。  
赶紧好起来、恢复过来之后，就能在上面了！  
仿佛能够听到他心中的雀跃，堂本刚暗笑着想，傻孩子啊……在上面和“在上面”可是不一样的哟……


End file.
